majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:MonkGlonk
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Major Crimes Characters page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LeverageGuru (talk) 11:43, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations, Admin. I've given you Admin and rollback rights. Some time after June 1, lets chat and coordinate our efforts. For now, get to work on that front page, please!!! What time zone are you in? --LeverageGuru (talk) 19:20, May 21, 2016 (UTC) :: Thank you for the rights! A lot to learn from the looks of it. Good thing to start off slowly. :: My current time zone is Eastern European Summer Time (UTC/GMT +3 hours). :: Send me an message sometime about your preferred platform for the chat. Looking forward to it! :: MonkGlonk (talk) 19:30, May 21, 2016 (UTC) ::: Dandy! I'm on the U.S. Pacific Coast, so GMT -7 hours at the moment. I've got you in the same time zone as Moscow, correct? I want to put an exemplar city on my phone so I can check what time it is where you are. We'll have to coordinate time, then chat in the chat room for a while. There are a couple things you should know. I'll drop a message when I'm out from under the project I'm working on, and set up a time. In the meantime, keep doing what you're doing. The main page looks much, much better. Would you want to get the information about cast social media sites in shape? I threw a list on the page one day, and it needs organizing. BTW, where did you find the photos from Hindsight? I've got to find the text Greg LaVoi sent me about the wedding dress, and where he got it. --LeverageGuru (talk) 01:36, May 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::: Yes, currently I'm in the same zone as Moscow, although at winter they are going to be an hour ahead. ::::: I'll check the twitter users and update accordingly if needed. ::::: The pictures for Hindsight episodes are screengrabs and promo pictures gotten from majorcrimestv.net. Their site list all pictures and other info to be the property of TNT and Warner Bros Studios but I hope we can still use them. (I'll take them down if you want.) ::::: Oh, and if you could update the Major Crimes nav-boxes to include the link to season 5. I don't know how other than manually adding it to every page and that would take ages so there is most likely a better way that I can't seem to find. ::::: MonkGlonk (talk) 09:20, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Hey! Would you give me a good time, in your time zone, that we could meet in the chat room and talk a bit? I've been trying to find a minute to catch up with you for quite a while! Great work on the Identity article. I made a few tweaks, and added some text. Hope it fits your vision for the page. --LeverageGuru (talk) 21:12, June 21, 2016 (UTC) : There are some holidays coming up this weekend and I'm going to visit my parents so my access to a computer might be somewhat limited. : Should we try next week, Monday or Tuesday, perhaps? (Sunday night could possibly work, also) : I'm basically free from 6 p.m. to midnight or from 6 a.m. to 7.30 a.m. (I have to be at work by 8am), if that would work better for you. : Nice edits for Identity, went to sleep nearly straight after finishing that page so your edits were more than welcome. Looks good! : MonkGlonk (talk) 14:44, June 22, 2016 (UTC) :: Are you free now? I'll be in the chat room until midnight your time. Otherwise. I'll try again at 6:00 am your time. --LeverageGuru (talk) 18:37, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Edit Patrol I've asked to have edit patrol enabled. We won't need it much unless I unblock Wargrowlmon, but it works like patrolling on the Wikipedia. I'll find the help page and give you the link later, but that's what the red exclamation points are about. --LeverageGuru (talk) 16:54, July 2, 2016 (UTC) : Alright. I am not seeing any exclamation points but or I don't know where they are but I'm sure it will come in handy. : MonkGlonk (talk) 18:21, July 2, 2016 (UTC) :: They don't appear for your own edits, and most of what's recent is your work on Hindsight. I'll be sure you have correct rights. --LeverageGuru (talk) 20:45, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Hello Hey, what do you think about my edits and new pages? Good? Kajune (talk) 07:36, August 28, 2016 (UTC) :: Hello and welcome to the Wiki! :: Overall, those were some very nice edits with the "theme" matching the rest of the wiki as well. Job well done. :: I'll make some minor adjustments but hopefully that does not deter you from editing more. New editors are always welcome! :: If you haven't already, I suggest reading the Manual of Style . Although not very large, it has some good advice on how to keep this wiki consistent. :: A warm welcome and thank you once again! :: MonkGlonk (talk) 09:42, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Question Hello again, I've just added a bunch of new character pages. I hope they are okay. Kajune (talk) 14:50, September 7, 2016 (UTC) : They look good on the outside but if you could, I would like for you to arrange the infobox data on multiple rows for easier editing and proof reading as the way that they are now is quite tiresome to read when everything is just bunched up together. : Also, we don't usually add character pages to this wiki exept if the character plays a significant role in (usually) multiple episodes, mostly because we don't need a page for every witness and family member featured in an every episode. Now, I don't want to discourage you from editing, quite the opposite as I can see you are a very good writer, but I would like for you to see if these character info's could be included in the episode article where they appeared in. : I will do an example for you on the Star Turn page, most likely on Bruno Perez so stay tuned for that. : MonkGlonk (talk) 15:41, September 7, 2016 (UTC) : Ah, sorry. I'm not accustomed to the rules here, since they are quite different from another wikia page I work on. Also, could you explain what you mean by info boxes? Do you mean the text under "History" or the info boxes with the picture? I'd be glad to fix the pages I wrote, but I'm sorry, I fail to understand how. Kajune (talk) 15:52, September 7, 2016 (UTC) ::: No problem, every wiki is different. ::: By infoboxes I mean the ones with the character pictures. Are you by chance using the Visual Editor or are you using the classic Source Mode Editor? ::: I use the Source editor 99% of the time so I don't know if these infobox rows only matter to me but if you are using the Visual Editor, I guess then you shouldn't worry about it as they only cause trouble for editors using the Source Editor, which is most likely in the minority. ::: MonkGlonk (talk) 16:06, September 7, 2016 (UTC) ::: Visual Editor, sorry. From now on, I'll avoid adding pages for minor characters. I'm mainly here because I like Gavin Q. Baker so I'll help update any episode he's in, which included "Star Turn". Kajune (talk) 16:38, September 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::: Well, Mr. Baker was featured in multiple episodes and was a major character all throughout Season 7 of The Closer so you can update and add to his page as much as you like, in my book, every edit is a good one as long as they are not trolls or sabotage. ::::: And for minor characters, if you like and have the time, those old (and even some new ones) episode articles could use alot of work so feel free to add to them. ::::: If there are more questions, feel free to ask, that's why I'm here for. ::::: MonkGlonk (talk) 17:02, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Interesting show MG, if you can access a show called "This Is Life with Lisa Ling" which is produced by CNN, look for an episode called "America's Busiest Coroner". It follows the LA County Coroner's office for a few days, and might interest you. One woman they shadow is a real-life Kendall. --LeverageGuru (talk) 13:02, September 27, 2016 (UTC) : Guess I have to check it out. Thanks for the tip! : MonkGlonk {Admin} (talk) 13:44, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Cross-referencing and linking Hoping to get your material read tomorrow, now I'm all installed in Palm Springs. In the mean time, would you do me a favor? Would you go to either the Mr. Robot or Person of Interest wiki, and look at the in-line citing of episode titles and cross-referencing templates and , and see what you think of them? It's a bit of a hassle to set them up, but once they're done, it saves a lot of time, and makes referencing consistent. See what you think. --LeverageGuru (talk) 01:23, December 21, 2016 (UTC) : Sure thing, I'll look into that. : Would it also be possible if I tried to make the The Closer and Major Crimes character boxes into templates (the ones that are on the bottom of our main character pages), so we wouldn't have to go through every page manually if there are thing that need adding/removing? : I'm a bit of a noob with the templates but I'll try to throw something together to get your opinion. :: That's fine. I was very new when I set those up, and I've never gone back and made them templates. Do what you want. : Edit1: Just created the templates for the character navigation boxes, if you would like to take a look at them, although they look exactly the same as the current boxes. They can be found at "Template:CharTC" for The Closer and "Template:CharMC" for Major Crimes. :: They look great. We can tweak if needed as we go along. Please be sure to lock any templates so we don't have all sorts of users messing with them. : Still trying to figure out the "Ep" & "Crossref" templates. I got the "Ep" one to print out TBA ''rather than the error message so thats nice, I think.Never mind, it always worked like that. Still no clue how it works though. : '''Edit2:' Just got the "Ep" working, sort of. I didn't realize I had to add "templates" within the "Ep" template to the episode I wanted to link to. (Creating templates for every episode manually will take a long time, there must be a better way I don't know about, or is that what you ment with the "a bit of a hassle"?) : You can see the character navbox templates and the "ep" template in action on the Fritz Howard page, although the "ep" will not currently work anywhere else. : MonkGlonk {Admin} (talk) 14:46, December 21, 2016 (UTC) :: I just wanted your opinion about them. Please let me construct them. It takes several layers of templates to make them work properly, but when they're finished, we'll have inline titles in quotes and a small end of sentence reference to an episode. It sounds like you like the idea, so I'll go to work on them once I get home and can use my desktop computer. It will clean up syntax a lot and we can get the articles better sourced. --LeverageGuru (talk) 20:05, December 21, 2016 (UTC) ::: Oh, I though you wanted me to look into them as in how we could get them to work, but I should have realized that you probably already know how to do that, considering your history with these Wikis. But yes, if you can get them to work, they would be awesome and would help out a ton. ::: As for the character nav-boxes, I guess it would be ok with you if I started replacing them with the new templates? And yes, I locked them. ::: MonkGlonk {Admin} (talk) 20:26, December 21, 2016 (UTC) :::: No problem. I rolled back a fair bit of what you did because it alters the templates so they won't work. I'll have to tinker with them a little to find a code that will differentiate TC and MC, but that's not too hard. :::: In the meantime, go ahead and install the new templates!! --LeverageGuru (talk) 20:30, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Found a streaming website Hey! I was just gonna let you know that i found a website where you can stream most if not all of the episodes of both shows for free. The website is Here and we can use this to rewatch and fill in a lot of the missing episode information Zacatero (talk) 22:58, March 3, 2017 (UTC) : Hi! : Welcome to the wiki once again. : Going back and watching old episodes is always a blast but unfortunately I might not be able to watch them at this point and support you on this project. Your edits so far have been good and I'm looking forward to what you can bring to the table, so to speak. : Good luck on your info gathering and I hope I can support you at some point. : MonkGlonk {Admin} (talk) 08:45, March 4, 2017 (UTC) : I will get on it soon hopefully, myself : Zacatero (talk) 04:16, March 6, 2017 (UTC) Hi MonkGlonk, I was a member of a forum called The Closer Forum which closed after 10 years. It was associated with this forum at all. Thanks for the welcome. Sunkat katSunkat kat (talk) 19:53, March 29, 2017 (UTC)